Virtual Heroes
Virtual Heroes Ever since Carl the famous mechanic created glasses and lens that allows users to create a Super Hero four years ago, I’ve always wanted one. At the time, my mom told me I was too young and I wouldn’t know how to work it properly. But now that I’m 12, my mom said it was ok for me to get one. I’m a huge super hero fan, I have every issue of both DC Universe and Marvel. I also like to get into details about things I’m explaining and people thin it’s really annoying so if I just start to babble, you’ll know To create a hero and have him battle other heroes like Pokémon or Digimon’s kind of style is amazing. My name is Seth, I have long black hair that I like to keep in a pony tail, hazel eyes, and thin gray framed glasses. I’m wearing a blue shirt with Superman’s huge S on the front, blue jeans, and black sneakers. As you can tell I’m bit of a geek or nerd however you want to put it, and I’m proud of it. I’m just a normal kid nothing really special about me except for the fact that I am a grade A student in school. I live with my mom Sarah, my dad Henry, and my twin sister Beth. My sister looks nothing like me but she has all the same likings as me. We’re very competitive, but we get along very well. In school, I get bullied everyday by my used to be best friend. Anyway enough about my boring miserable life, let’s get back on track. Today’s the day I finally get my very own Virtual Hero glasses. I’m sitting at my desk reading issue number 56 of Superman, when all of a sudden there was a knock at my door. “It’s open!” I said not turning away from my comic. “Are you ready to go get your Virtual Hero glasses?” Beth asked wrapping her arms around my neck. “Yes I am, now get off so I can finish reading my comic!” I said pulling her arms off. “Issue number 56 huh? I read that one about two weeks ago.” Beth said grinning. I rolled my eyes and tried to stay focus. Beth then grabbed the back of my chair and spun me to face her. “I also wanted to know how I look, if there are any cute nerdy boys there, I would like to look my best.” Beth said smiling and posing with her hands on her hips. Beth has blonde hair and green eyes. She’s wearing a yellow shirt with Thor’s face on the front, blue jeans, and white sneakers. “You look great.” I said smiling. “Now let me finish this page, and then we’ll go.” I turned back to my desk, and continued reading. “Ok, but don’t take too long.” Beth said as she walked out my room. Three minutes later, I closed my comic, stuck my shoes on, and left my room. “I’m ready to go.” I said walking down the hallway towards the front door. Beth bolted out of her room, and tackled me to the floor. “Great! Let’s go!” Beth said happily. “Get…off…” I said trying to lift her up but couldn’t because I was too weak. Beth got up, brushed herself off, and pushed me back on the floor as I was trying to get up. She’s not doing this to be mean, she’s just playing with me like cats do. I stood to my feet and opened the front door. Luckily, we live only two blocks down from the store that sells the Virtual Hero glasses and lens. “I’m so excited!” Beth said joyfully as she jumped up and down. “I know right? I’ve been waiting for this for a long time.” I said as Beth and I crossed the street. “So what type of super hero are you going to create?” Beth asked. “I don’t know yet, maybe a hero who can run as fast as The Flash or a Hero as strong as Superman.” I said thinking. “What about you?” “I don’t know either, I’ll have to see what powers they have first.” Beth said. We reached Dirble’s Game Store, and walked in. To the left was a stand of the Virtual Heroes glasses and lenses. The two of us walked up to it and took a pair of glasses off. “Sooo cool.” I said turning them in my hands. The glasses looks almost like sunglasses, but the lens are clear. Each pair came in different colors, so I chose the purple ones because purple is my favorite color. “I want the pink ones!” Beth said grabbing them from off the shelf. We took the glasses we wanted to the counter and sat them down. “That’ll be one hundred dollars please.” The girl said with long red hair, black framed glasses over her brown eyes, and freckles on her cheeks. I read her name tag and it said ‘Hi my name is Ashley!’ I reached into my pocket, pulled out fifty dollars, and handed it to her. Beth did the same. Seconds later, Beth and I were running out of the game store holding our new Virtual Heroes glasses cheering. When we got home, we tore open our glasses and put them on. “Here goes nothing…” I said looking at Beth and smiling. We both stuck on the glasses and said “Whoa…” Through the lens of the glasses, it projected a large message that says ‘Hello and thank you for purchasing your very own Virtual Heroes glasses or lens.’ The message disappeared and another appeared that read ‘If you wish to see the tutorial for the Virtual Heroes glasses or lens, close your left eye. If you would like to skip the tutorials for the Virtual Heroes glasses or lens, close you right eye.’ I’m a beginner, so I’m taking the tutorial. I closed my left eye, and a loading screen appeared. Once it was done loading, a bunch of medium sized videos appeared and all were dark but one. ‘Please select the first video to begin the tutorial.’ The message read over top of the videos.’ I blinked once, and entered into the video. Before I got the Virtual Heroes glasses, I read up on it to prepare myself when I actually got one. Now that I have one I pretty much know everything about it so watching the tutorials were pointless. Why am I watching them anyway? Did I forget to mention that I was a nerd or geek? The video started playing, and I began to hear the sound from the video in my mind. There was a man with a blue hat and oil stains on it, he had short black hair that stuck out from under his hat, brown eyes, he also wore blue jeans with oil stains on them, and black sneakers. “Hello, my name is Carl.” Carl began. “I am the creator of the Virtual Heroes glasses or lenses that you are wearing.” Carl picked up a pair of the glasses off his work table, and placed them on his face. Suddenly the camera’s point of view switch and we were now looking through Carl’s eyes. “If you’re wondering how you are able to see what I am seeing, I have placed camera lenses in my eyes to record everything I do.” Carl said. “Now let’s begin.” I spent about an hour or two watching every tutorial that there was, and learned a few things I didn’t know. “Now that I’m done with the tutorials, let’s make a hero!” I cheered. “Seth! Beth! Dinner time!” My yelled from down the hallway. “Ugghh….” I said in disappointment. “I guess I’ll have to make my hero after dinner.” “I already created my hero.” Beth said smiling. “Let me guess, you skipped all the tutorials, and went straight to hero making didn’t you?” I asked. Beth smiled and nodded. “Ok…but don’t be asking me for help.” I said as we walked into the kitchen. I tried to eat my dinner as fast as I could, but every time I sped up, my mom told me to slow down. “Done!” I cheered five minutes later as I got up from the table and started for my room. “Seth….” My mom said tapping her foot and pointing at my plate. “I know I know.” I said picking it up and sticking it in the dishwasher. Finally I ran to my room, stuck on the glasses, and the main menu appeared in front of me. “Let’s see….” I said scrolling down with my eyes. On a computer screen when you have a box that allows you to scroll down with your mouse or wheel, what I am doing is the same thing only my eyes are the mouse. I found the ‘Create your hero!’ option, and blinked. It began loading, and then appeared with ‘Create New Hero’ ‘Edit Hero’ and ‘Buy Planet Raeth Hero’ options. The Create New Hero and Edit Hero pretty much tells you what they’re about, as for the By Planet Raeth Hero, that option is a little bit more special. When you enter into the Buy Planet Raeth Hero option, you may buy heroes that are from Planet Raeth such as Patrick and Timmy, who lives in Raeth Neighborhood with Carl. You purchase their avatar, and control them as you would a hero I’m about to create. Anyway, I chose the ‘Create New Hero’ option, and a figure of a man appeared wearing nothing but boxers. “Alright! This is going to be so cool!” I cheered as I rubbed my hands back and forth and smiled. The style for creating a hero, is the same style in The Sims games but more advanced. I spent twenty minutes on my hero, and I was finally done. He was a tall buffed guy with long black hair, hazel eyes, and lightning bolt scars on both of his eyes. Pretty much he looks like me but without the scars. He’s wearing black tights that are just like Superman’s, black boots with yellow lightning bolts on each of them, a yellow cape, and a large yellow lightning bolt on his chest. “Awesome….” I said smiling and looking up at him. I blinked two times, and a loading screen appeared. The next thing I knew, my hero I made took in a deep breath, and looked down at me. “Hello Seth, what name will you give me?” My hero asked. I placed my finger on my nose and tapped it a few times. “I think I’ll name you….” “Captain Lightning!” I cheered. Captain Lightning nodded and said “I am now Captain Lightning, all data about me is now saved.” “I shall now restart, and exit out of computer mode.” Captain Lightning closed his eyes, and stood in place. A few seconds passed by and he opened his eyes again. Once you create a hero, they’ll first be in computer mode meaning they’ll be just like a robot, but once you’re done with what I just did they’ll be like any normal person. Captain Lightning stuck out his hand and shook mine. I know what you’re thinking, how can you shake a projections hand? Well that’s what’s amazing about these Virtual Hero glasses and lens. Not only can you create your hero, but you can interact with him or her as well. How? I true fully don’t know, these things are made by Carl, and his technology is way more advanced than anyone I’ve ever met. “It’s nice to meet you Seth, I hope you and I become great friends.” Captain Lighting said smiling. “It’s nice to meet you too Captain Lighting.” I said smiling back. “So this is your room?” Captain L asked. “Yep.” I said looking around. “Nice.” Captain L said walking over to my desk with my comics on it. “So you like reading about super heroes huh?” Captain L asked. “Yeah, that’s why I’ve always wanted a Virtual Heroes glasses.” I said. “I see….” Captain L said. Then all of sudden, Beth busted into my room screaming “Seth! Let’s battle!” She then tripped over my carpet that was sticking up, and Captain L went to catch her. But because Captain is linked to my brain and only I can touch him, Beth fell face first on the floor. “Owie….” Beth said rubbing her face and picking herself up off the floor. “Sorry I couldn’t catch you.” Captain L said frowning. Beth looked up and saw him. “It’s ok; I’m used to hitting the floor.” Beth said smiling. She then fixed her glasses, pointed at her hero, and said “This is Ice Mistress.” “Nice to meet you Ice Mistress, I’m Seth and this is Captain Lightning.” I said pointing at myself and Captain L. She shrugged and looked the other way. “She’s just a little shy.” Beth said smiling. “So you want to battle me?” I asked. “I sure do!” Beth said happily. “I want to see if I can whoop your butt!” “Well let’s go!” I said grinning. “Wait….” Beth said. “Where do you want to battle at?” “What do you mean?” I asked. “Shouldn’t we go to an open area and do this?” “I don’t want anyone hurt.” Beth said. I sighed and said “If you had watched the tutorial, you would know that the glasses or lens can scan up to ten miles making the copied area the battlefield for your hero.” “Oh….” Beth said smiling. “Ok!” “Now let’s fight!” I cheered as the two of us backed up and our heroes stepped forward. This is going to be so epic! I thought to myself. Chapter 2 There was no way that my brother was going to beat me, every game or activity we would be a part of, I would always win. Now that we have our Virtual Heroes glasses, I’m going to whoop his butt.